


Amethyst and Flowers

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, No Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28117203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tommy is in mortal danger. Yet he doesn’t know how. All he knows is to run from anything that may cause distress. He hates it.Wilbur is appointed to protect Tommy, from what the boy doesn’t know. He is a danger to the people, yet he just doesn’t know it...
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Running and Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy has been running for too long, time for a break.
> 
> Wilbur needs to do some planning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, hi!
> 
> It’s me, ya boi, anonymous ❤️
> 
> I’m rather fond of this one already. Enjoy!

He had been running, running, running, with no stop. No stop anywhere near in sight. Just endless running for eternity. All he ever did was run, run away from everything. All his problems all his lives he’s lived. He never belonged in one place for too long. Never being able to fit in. No matter how long he stayed and bonded and interacted, something always went wrong and his life was thrusted forward again. Turned upside down.

He thought he was a monster.

The boy ran into a deep wood, cedar trees towering high above, covering the sun. It was slightly dark, ominous. He checked his surroundings, there was no one in sight. Lonely. Yet again.

The blond sat himself down under a particularly large tree, it had a large hole in it, like it had been carved into by an animal. He slid inside and perched himself against the wall of the tree. It was warm inside, a stark contrast to the outside, snow slowly piling up. He hated winter.  
A bag was taken off of the boys shoulder and placed down next to him, opened and was rummaged through. Luckily the inside of the tree was dry, perhaps he could light a small fire? The tree was large enough for it to be safe, any smoke would billow out of the doorway. A fire was lit and the boy scooped up a pile of snow from outside, it was fresh, still being fluffy.

Soon enough, the boy had prepared himself a small soup, he had onions already in his bag and root vegetables weren’t all that hard to find when this far out in the wilderness. It tasted, alright. Not the best, but, also not the worst. It was edible despite being snow water, old onions, wild garlic and wild potatoes, the boy could at the very least pride himself on his botanical knowledge and how to survive in any condition.  
The soup had been eaten, his bowl being cleaned and the pot he had cooked it in being placed outside to cool down as well as gather snow to drink.

He had been running all too often recently, barely spending a week in any new location. He had too many alias he needed to repurpose and recreate. Constantly having to remake yourself in every new place was difficult, especially when you barely had one alias for a week.  
He never knew what caused the people to become so angry at him, he wasn’t sure he wanted to know why, deciding that if he knew it would only make things worse, he could only hope that one day he’d find somewhere he would anger no one.  
On many occasions he had thought about living alone. Just him in a small tent by a river, by the sea, by a lake. Yet it would never work. Somehow the blond would always seem to get sick. He had assumed it was food poisoning. Maybe he shouldn’t try his luck eating the local fauna. Every time he was alone for too long something always seemed to go bad, he would always mess something up and he was forced back into the presence of other people for help.

Such bad luck.

An owl hooted off in the distance, the blond had barely realised it was night time. It had just been noon? A yawn escaped his mouth, maybe it really was bed time. The fire was slowly getting colder and dimmer, signaling that it was time to either get more firewood or go to sleep. The boys eyes grew heavy, maybe it really was time to sleep.

”Goodnight, Tommy.” He murmured to himself, “sweet dreams.”

The night was dark and peaceful, snow blanketing the ground and the embers of the fire slowly dimmed. It was quiet.  
Unlike elsewhere.

”Progress Report.”

”The Ligdyr is presently asleep in Kuldra Wood. It was was last seen around people 6 hours ago, being forced out of-” the man looked down to his notes, “-Ondmer by the locals after spending a mere 3’days with them.”

The man sat before him seemed annoyed at the last sentence.

”3 days will not be enough.” He said, “Wilbur, please make sure he leaves quickly we need him to find a new location today.”  
”Agreed, I shall lead him on to,” Wilbur checked the map laid out on the desk between the two, a small red stone was placed onto a wood, he placed his finger down onto the nearest town from the stone, “Lanton.”

The man opposite Wilbur looked up in shock. His green cloak slightly falling off of his head at the quick glance upwards.  
”He’s already there? No. You can’t lead him there, it would be too risky.”

Wilbur looked down at the map again, trying to find another town.

”Dream, Lanton is the nearest town to the boy, and it is still another 20 miles from him. It’s his best chance.” Wilbur’s eyes grew slightly wet at the thought of what may happen if they are too late.

The man in the green cloak, Dream, brought a hand to his mouth in shock.

Dream thought for a few seconds, trying to find another way. There was no other way possible, the Ligdyr would have to go there.

Dream nodded.  
”Fine, take it to Lanton. But please be safe.” A bright purple glow spread across the map and it was removed from the table, Dream having moved it back onto the wall. “If anything goes wrong, please don’t hesitate to call me as soon as possible.” Dream gestured to the brunettes pocket, or moreover, an object inside his pocket. Another purple glow light up the room and a porcelain mask had appeared on the green cloaked mans face, concealing his appearance.

”I give you luck.” He announced before standing up and shaking Wilbur’s hands. A formal exchange of luck.  
”Thank you, sir.” Wilbur said, promptly leaving the masked man’s office.

Time to prepare for the long trip ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What on earth is a Ligdyr? What’s wrong with Tommy? What the fuck is going on?! I hear you. Answers shall come don’t worry my dudes.
> 
> I’m most definitely going to be writing more. Ily  
> \- W


	2. My cue to leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy runs into some unsavoury people and is forced to move on from his comfortable rest stop.  
> There’s a long walk ahead...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m absolutely loving this so far :)))
> 
> Dw it won’t be a complete slow burn but it will take a bit, just stick with me.
> 
> Enjoy <3

Tommy awoke abruptly and with an awfully stiff neck. Lying on the ground can do that to you. The cold had made its way inside the tree, since the fire had gone out, and the snow had piled up quite high nearly covering his exit. The pot’s handle could be seen half sticking out of the snow, it had certainly caught quite a large amount, more than necessary. The boy laughed, more of a chuckle, it had been a bit since he had any amusement.

He had packed away all of his belongs into his bag, and started to make his attempt at getting out of the tree. The snow was thick and still soft, he’d need snow shoes. The blond climbed out and started to make an attempt at clearing away the snow to find some branches that could act as his snow shoes. He found some large fir branches that had fallen, still containing some leaves, they would be perfect for distributing his weight so the snow wouldn’t devour him.

Tommy was rather good at finding his way, having a rather strong memory and being able to figure out what direction he was going in. He had been going north from the previous town, he knew that (despite not knowing the suns location) by the moss on the trees. Moss only grows on the north side.  
It was quiet. There were no foot prints from any animals other than his own large foot prints e’d made with the branches. The white snow was very peaceful and soft, still powdery. The blond couldn’t say he rather enjoyed snow all that much, and would have much rather stay inside the tree, but nonetheless he had to move onward.

Wilbur had since made his way to where the boy was located. He needed to figure out a way to keep the boy going east, rather than his current direction, north. The nearest town that way would be 30 miles away, the boy would never make it. At least not intact.  
Wilbur was currently a few paces behind the blond, whom he was appointed to by the head of council. He left no footprints in the snow, a ward to keep him secret, entrusted upon him by his advisor.

Wilbur admired the blond for still remaining vigilant despite all those years of running and settling in to then have to run again. He could never even think about doing something like that, really makes you thankful for what experiences you had. The poor boy didn’t even have much of a childhood.

The boy was walking due north, how would Wilbur turn him in a different direction long enough for him to walk those 20 miles. A simple warding spell wouldn’t work, the boy knew his directions and would break it to continue walking north, he would realise he wasn’t walking north.

Suddenly, an idea popped into his head, eyes glowing purple momentarily.

Tommy had been walking alone for at least an hour. His bag aching on his shoulders, the branches attached to his feet slowly breaking. A crunch of snow was heard off in the distance to his left. An animal probably, no need to panic, he told himself. Although it could be a bear- 

His thoughts were swiftly broken apart by the sound of screaming. A loud scream, sounding more like a battle cry. A man dressed in a bear fur with thick clothes started running at him, a large sword in hand.  
Well, maybe it was something to panic about.

Tommy turned on his feet, launching himself between tightly packed trees. He was running slightly into the sun, which was still making it’s way upwards in the sky. Did he want to be running east? He had previously been near that way, he didn’t particularly want to backtrack. The blond dodged his way between a few more trees before turning left, the moss was now on the backs of the trees as he’d pass.

  
  
This wasn’t what Wilbur wanted, he needed the boy to run the way he was running before hand. Yet, the blond seemed persistent in his direction. The brunette saw this coming, time for plan B.  
  


Another figure emerged from the bushes right in front of him. This one had a woollen cloak around him and a small axe. His eyes glowed a faint purple, how peculiar. He swiftly turned right again, after turning around and find the other man at his left. Now he has two people on him.

All Tommy could think about was not getting murdered. He ran, jumped and ducked, all in hopes of shaking the persistent men off of his tracks. The snow shoes he had make shifted weren’t working all that well, slowly crumbling to pieces, that couldn’t be good. Tommy’s eyes peered downwards to see how long of these branches he had left. Then backwards to look at the men behind him, they wore no snow shoes. Curiouser and curiouser. First the purple eyes, and now the lack of snow shoes on still very pillow soft snow. What was going on.

After a few miles, Tommy was slowly loosing himself, he needed a chance to breathe, the men were still hard on his tracks, seemingly not loosing their own breath. The boy peered behind him and then to the surroundings, searching for a place to have a break. These woods wouldn’t last forever, soon the trees would thin out and he’d be left with nowhere to hide.   
A small river could be seen off in the distance, maybe if he lead them there, and then hid amongst some bushes while they were making their way in they would think he had continued running.

It was worth a shot. Tommy turned toward the river. Speeding up slightly with a short burst of energy. This would have to work or he was dead. The blond darted behind trees to throw them off and then finally slid under bush, throwing his snow shoes down into the stream. 

Wilbur noticed the boy had hid amongst the bushes. He was thankful, he himself needed a break from running, he continued onwards, picking up the snow shoes that were thrown into the river and then behind a tree. His eyes faded back to normal and he crouched beneath a tree to catch his breath.

He hadn’t had to stretch himself out that thin for so long in a while...

The brunette pulled out a map from his pocket, waving a hand over it to display his location. 2 miles away. He could do this. He re-emerged from behind the tree, in search of the blond.  
He walked over the river and then just past the bush to turn around and check inside.

Tommy had passed out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hate this chapter greatly.
> 
> I’m thinking. Tombur starts next chapter?
> 
> Thing’s get better from here.  
> Ly   
> \- W


End file.
